fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Figurine Fighters
'Fantendo Figurine Fighters''' (also known as F ) is a two dimensional Action-Adventure RPG for the Wii U, developed by Brock Productions and published by Nintendo and Fantendo, and is the seventh game in the Figurine Fighters series. It is also the second game created especially for the Wii U.'' The game once again features real world Figurines that can be scanned to unlock in-game characters and items, helping the player overcome obstacles and enemies. Cards 'have also been added, which can be scanned for smaller rewards. Unlike it's predesessor, only Fantendo characters are featured, and not Nintendo ones. Story One day, 'Unten is walking home when he hears a noise. Startled, he goes to investigate. After searching a bush, he sees a machine and picks it up. However, he accidentally pushes a dial and causes it to release gas everywhere. Soon, rain starts to fall, and Fantenvillians begin to turn into Figurines. Soon, everyone has been turned into a toy, and are warped into the real world. When the first Figurine returns, he sees million of dark soldiers marching in Fantenville. When they look closer, they realize that a giant statue of the evil Dr. Dastardly 'is being created. A nearby figure whispers for him to come closer. It turns out the figure is 'Pesh, who survived the "toy rain". He explains Dr. Dastardly created the machine to create the rain, but dropped it. Now, with all the heroes (and a few villians) gone, he can take over. A nearby soldier overhears them and starts to chase the group. With nowhere else to go, they head into a portal and arrive in Grand Portal Station. ''There, 'TaBooki' comes and tells them that the GPS has access to all the 'Verses from Fantendo Muiltiverse, and that they must go in and find the '''Power Orbs' to overthrow Dr. Dastardly. They accept the challenge, and head through the first portal. Once they find all 8 of the Orbs, they go back through the main portal and find Unten. Instead, upon inspectation, they find it is actually Netnu, who attacks the gang. Even after they defeat him, he calls for the gaurds and they catch the group. In the courtroom of Fantenville, they are sentenced to 100 million years in prison. However, they break out and summon the Orbs to merge them together, creating the Imagiman. '''The doctor is not one to be dfeated easily, however, and uses his own device to become the '''VilianBot. In the ultimate battle, both forces battle, and the Figurines slowly come back to life and join the Imagiman. In the end, Imagiman picks up the VillianBot and throws him into space, never to be seen again. Gameplay Tabooki's Figurine|link=Tabooki|thumbThe gameplay was stated to be "inspired by the Skylander and Banjo-Kazooie games", which is shown by both it's gimmicks and genre. The standard mode of the game is Adventure/Campaign, where the characters and figurines travel through a set storyline, defeating enemies. "Corrupted" figurines can also be found, which are figurines able to be bought that are battled during the story. The corrupted figurines or some other creatures appear as bosses at the end of every World or sub-bosses spread randomly. The main gameplay mechanic is the ability to scan "figurines", which are small toys resembling Fantedo characters. When scanned with the Wii U Gamepad, they will appear in-game, replacing the previous character. Figurines can be bought in Expansion Packs at various retailers in the real world. Characters *'Unten' (main) **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Runs faster when hurt. *'TaBooki' (main) **'MA': **'SM1': **'SM2:' **'SA:' TaBooki can float multiple times like Jigglypuff. **'Other:' ***He is a Boo, thus floats a bit above the ground. ***His attacks are not very powerful, but quick and light. *'Pesh' (main) **'MA': Sword Slash **'SM1:' Pushy Push **'SM2:' PushoShield **'SA:' Pesh can choose between three swords for his MA. ***The first one, the Push Dagger, is the quickest, but Pesh can only stab with it, has a short range and is weak. ***The second, and standard, the PushoSword, has an intermediate speed, strength and range. Pesh cannot stab with it. ***The third, the Dragon's Blade, is incredibly strong and an immense range, but it's so heavy that its attack is very slow. *'YonenBooe' (main) **'MM:' Magic Beam (uses a move similar to Beam Kirby) **'SM1': Super Whip (has a large shiny-golden whip which has far reach) **'SM2:' Golden Fire (shoots a somewhat large, golden ball of fire) **'SA': He can fly a bit. **'Other:' He glows orange when using a move. *'Kurt' **'MA': Stab **'SM1': Knife throw **'SM2': Absorb energy **'SA': After absorbing enough energy, he temporarily becomes stronger and faster, and can use the energy to control machinery. **'Other': He cannot talk. *'Bombell' **'MM': Burning Tongue (Bombell spins sticking out his tongue) **'SM1': Bomblob Trap (Bombell throws a Bomblob which traps a foe and explodes) **'SM2: '''Explosion (Bombell charges and makes a explossion, causing alot of damage) **'SA': Clone O' Boo (Bombells makes 2 clones of himself to confuse foes) **'Other': ***He is a Boo, so he floats a bit above the ground. ***Hes very powerfull, but slow. ***His yellow lines glow in dark stages. * *'Sunnyscythe' **'MM': Zap **'SM1': Lightning Doom **'SM2': Short-Circuit **'SA': The less HP he has, the more damage he does and the faster he moves. *'Swiss' **'MM': Punch **'SM1': Sword Spin **'SM2': Cheese Rain **'SA': The more damage he had, the higher he jumps. **'Other:' ***He has a high speed, and a decent power. ***When using a special move, his cap glows blue. When using a standard, it glows green. **He can triple-jump. *'Gumball the Dog' **'MM': Lick **'SM1''' Bon Bon Bowling Ball **'SM2' Sweet Hammer **Special abilities: Sugar Rush (Gumball's stats boost for a short period of time) **Other: Gumball is an all-rounder character * **'MM': Tail Swipe **'SM1:' Pencil Spear **'SM2:' Graffiti Spray **'SA': Rainbow Blast (covers the opponent's screen in colourful paint splatters so they cannot see) **'Other:' Mint is quite speedy, but weak * **'MM': Bunny Hop **'SM1:' Kiss **'SM2:' Sundae Girl (flings pink, purple, magenta, rose and fuschia ice cream from a spoon) **'SA': Sweet Dreams (Candy makes her opponents fall asleep) **Other: Candy is very skillful and good at dodging * **'MM:' Shadow Ball **'SM1': Voodoo Pins **'SM2': Burnin' Buttons **'SA': Graveyard (zombie cats, dogs and rabbits will attack opponents from their tombstone) **'Other': Stitch is very powerful. *'Zak' **'MM: '''Stretch Punch **'SM1: Stretch Jump **'SM2: '''Stretchy Spin **'SA: Can stretch arm to throw items farther. *'Maion' **''''MA: '''Staff Pound **'SM1: 'Energy Ball **'SM2: 'Fire Ball **'SA: Can fly for limited periods of time. *'Sheyna' **'MM: '''Plasma Punch **'SM1: Plasma Ball **'SM2: '''Ground Pount **'SA: Turns into Eve when she has high damage. Eve does more damage and can fly. *'Douglas' **'MM': Aura Blast **'SM1': Aura Smash **'SM2': Aura Ribbon **'SA': Encases every one in Aura, trapping them. **'Other': He can fly for a short period of time, via aura wings *'Grim' **'MM': Missile **'SM1': Laser **'SM2': Flame **'SA': Fires a homing bomb **'Other': He can jump really high *'Lucazs' **'MM': Magical Blast **'SM1': Fire Ring **'SM2': Grapple Vine **'SA': Sucks opponent into a portal, and fires them away. **'Other': He wields a scepter, and is speedy. *'Sketchl' **'MM': Strong Punch **'SM1': Lead Point **'SM2': Pointed Smash **'SA': Sketchl Draws *'Pete' *'Aingeru' **'MA: '''Sword Stab **'SM1: Wing Slash **'SM2: '''Ball o' Fire **'SA: Aingeru can fly for limited periods of time. **'Other:' Aingeru does not appear in Story mode. *'Speedy' **'MA: ' **'SM1:' **'SM2:' **'SA': Speedy can slide on his belly to move faster. *'Gorge' **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Gorge creates damaging mushrooms behind himself. *'Purple' **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Purple gets faster after he is hurt. *'Kaichu' **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Kaichu hurts any Figurine/enemy that touches him. *'Mason' **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Mason cannot use his second special attack in the dark. *'Fruity' **'MA: ' **'SM1: ' **'SM2: ' **'SA:' Fruity can glide. Cards Cards are a new feature in the Figurine Fighters series, and greatly expand the possibilities of the game. Along with Figurines, Cards can be purchased at various retailers, and can be scanned to unlock them within the game. Unlike Figurines, Cards do not add characters but instead do special effects, such as the following: *Adding a small 'soldier', which follow the main character around. *Refilling the main characters health or "mana" *Giving the main characteer an additional attack *Or giving stat boosts of the main character, like increasing the max speed. 'List of cards' __noeditsection__ *Soldier Cards **Propeller Goomba DLC 'Finisher Skills' Full article here '' "Finisher Skills" is the first DLC released for ''Fantendo Figurine Fighters, and so far the only. The DLC adds Finisher Skills, which are powerful moves that can only be used when the Skill Bar (also added) is full. Each character has it's own Finisher Skill, once again adding more diversity to the character selection. Gallery Boxes UntenBox.png Sunnyscythebox.png YonenBooeBox.png KurtBox.png BombellBox.png PeshBox.png TabookieBox.png SwissBox.png FruityBox.png MasonBox.png SpeedyBox.png GorgeBox.png KaichuBox.png PurpleBox.png MolgarBox.png Aingerubox.png SheynaBox.png MaionBox.png ZakBox.png DouglasBox.png MolgarBox.png LucazsBox.png GrimBox.png Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters